Blood Bound
by Yah Lun
Summary: A new change is coming, will it be for the better?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything involving Naruto, however this is my plotline.

Chapter 1

Rain pelted the dirt path a sound of several twigs breaking upon heavy steps. A voice would call out in a harsh sound, "Halt!" The Chunin shinobi would step forward looking toward the sight of what he pictured was four shiobi. His eyes growing wider as the targets came closer, they were shadow clones. "Who are you?!" The Chunin was forced to ask again now getting a close look, a simple village head protector would tell him it a shinobi from his village. "Dear god! Your covered in blood! Hold on!" The Chunin running toward the shinobi seeing dry blood and the sight of four other shinobi upon his back. "Hey! Sasku! We need some help!!"

Several other Chunin would appear, as the shinobi covered in blood would collapse the rain washing away the blood and sin saving it for a growing future.

"Is Tsunade-hime coming all the way out here? Just for this Genin?" The subtle voice of Iruka would pass toward the Hokage.

A long pause would pass from the Hokage looking toward the academy teacher. "The Genin is named Shingo Kanzaki. He was our top rookie Genin two years ago. He set out with his Jounin teacher and two other Genin on a B rank mission."

Iruka swallowed, "What do you mean, I don't remember a Shingo Kanzaki even coming through the Academy. Why would you send them on a B rank mission?!"

"It was supposed to be simple, it was a B rank mission since they were to meet up with Anbu to bring a captured C class criminal to our village. That was two years ago, we never heard what happened to team sixteen."

Iruka was just confused by the entire idea, "Heard he was wounded and was using Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. He summoned three shadow clones of himself and carried his dead teamates, his dead instructor, and the body of the criminal. Rumor was he carried them from the land of wind. Thats impossible..."

"Not for this Genin." Kakashi appeared looking toward the Hokage and Iruka, his single eye watching both of them. "How long has he been back?"

Iruka would turn to face the copy ninja suprised he was here. "How do you mean? Normal Chakra levels even for jounin level shinobi that feat is nearly impossible."

The Hokage sighed a moment, "He has a rare Kekki Genkai. His clan, the Kanzake clan are our greatest spies. They have one born every generation with blindness. They are then tossed out into the wild at a very young age. They develope their special bloodline trait. Its the ability to see chakra flows from every living thing. This allows for them to see their surroundings, its like the Sharingan, but doesnt allow for the copying of Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, or Genjutsu moves. It has the advantage of three hundred and sixty degree vision for them. Allowing them to sense all around them. However as a small bonus given they do not have. They seem to be gifted with extra Chakra which we believe is stored there. That is how he made the trip using the shadow clone technique."

The concept of such an odd Kekki Genkai just seemed to bother Iruka, who sighed. "Well even if thats the case, why is Tsunade-hime coming here to see to this genin personally?"

Kakashi looked toward the Hokage nodding a little, looking back toward the Chunin, "He has done several favors for her. Mostly errands in his D rank missions."

Iruka shook his head, "That still doesn't make any sense to me at all."

A soft poof of smoke would force people to turn their heads, Anko appearing and speaking up. "Sorry for interupting, Hokage-sama. However Tsunade-hime has arrived and is tending to the Gennin now."

Kakashi blinked a moment, "That was quick."

Iruka nodded, "She usually would never come to Konohagakure. Now she appears in what one day is it? I didn't even know it was possible."

The Hokage turned toward Anko as he sighed speaking up, "How are the other three?"

Anko looked away a moment, "They are dead, possibly for several weeks. There was no way to save them and as you thought when he arrived. The um... Severed heads of four Anbu shinobi and one criminal were in a bag he was carrying."

Iruka got a semi sick feeling in his stomach, "Why would he be carrying those heads in a bag?"

"Proof." Kakashi speaking up before sighing and moving toward the door. "I will check on him later. We have a new class of Genin."

The Hokage nodded to Anko for the report, listening to Iruka's question. Answered by Kakashi, who would leave. "Yes the new list of graduates will be passed out for the jounin sensai's who wish to teach."

Iruka would swallow on that note, remembering Naruto who saved him. Naruto would be one of the new academy graduates. Iruka hoped he would get a good teacher, maybe Asuma Saratobi.

Anko looked to the Hokage and spoke up slowly, "Should I tell Ibiki to interrogate him?"

Iruka looked to Anko at such a strict sounding question.

The Hokage was silent debating only to speak up, "Lets give him one day to heal. Then we will have him interrogated. You are all dismissed I want sometime to think."

Both in unison Iruka and Anko would disperse into smoke leaving the Hokage to his person time.

In a small hut away from the tension in the Hokage's home there was two who seemed to speak mounds of words yet not one sound could be heard. Tsunade was kneeling by the bedside of the Genin known as Shingo Kanzaki. Her voice soft for now, "Shosen Jutsu." The mystical palm technique activated as her chakra flowed into her hands. Pressing them on the bare chest of Shingo. "You look like you over did it this time."

Shingo was awake, but only barely having heard a small lecture from Tsunade upon her arrival. Lips parting slowly, "Looks like you over did it, you must have been drinking on your way here." His words in a semi sarcastic way.

Tsunade scoffed, "I am a grownup unlike you Shingo, I can drink as much as I like."

Shingo would cough between sharp breaths, "That makes you sound like even more of a child."

Tsunade would slap him on his chest, "I don't care what you said."

Shingo bucked forward with the strike, "Oof! You say that but you hit me."

Tsunade grinned at the blind Shinobi, without his head protector she could see his white eyes no irises, or anything. It was somewhat creepy, unlike the Hyuuga clan. "I am a lady, you will just have to add it to experience. We do what we want."

Shingo groaned, "You have to be kidding me." His voice semi coughing as the healing continued. "Why did you come all the way here, I know you don't like it here."

Tsunade trailed her healing chakra over his abdomen and down along his thighs a moment. "Why do you say that."

"I don't hear Shizune or Tonton, not like you to leave them behind.." Shingo leaning back and closing his eyes.

Tsunade froze momentarily in her thoughts, "Just shut up and let me heal you."

"Yes Tsunade-hime." His words subtle as the Genin falling asleep under the protection of Tsunade and her strong healing Jutsu.

Tsunade smiled trailing a finger along some of his long black hair, "Thats what I want to hear." Tsunades thoughts of the young Genin and his team the missions they did for her, Shingo even going out of his way accepting a seperate mission for her and helped save Shizune from the corrupt Anbu that needed a barganing chip to get away. Her reason for being here was guilt, it was her fault his entire team was killed. He had risked his life to save her assistant with her help they did that. But his two teamates and instructor died in action. It was a simple fact she couldn't accept, it hit to close to home. To much like Dan and her brother Nawaki. Tsunade biting the inner part of her lip looking at the sleeping shinobi, "Maybe I am getting soft." Her words ending on that as she lifted the Sake glass from a table taking another drink. The warm liquid sliding down her throat.

Kakashi would look at the three dead shinobi of the village, his head shaking a little looking at the two genin. The wounds seemed to have been internal blows, like strong body shots. The jonin instructor looked like a blow to the neck killed him. How could all this have happened on a simple escort mission. The concept just seemed pointless, hand sliding along the eyes of the jonin instructor shutting them.

"Three more for the shrine huh." The subtle voice of Anko would touch Kakashi's ears.

"Yeah." Kakashi looking over toward Anko as she investigated the dead criminals head along with the other Anbu hunter nin heads.

"How much do you know about him Kakashi?" Anko's hand sliding over the side of the jaw of the dead criminal.

Kakashi froze a moment, "How do you mean?"

"He seems to be a special genin? I have never heard of him."

"He was supposed to graduate the chunnin exam two years ago, he would have been eight then. However Hayo took the mission and the three would miss the exam. I know he didn't kill this nin for no reason."

Anko looked at the semi serious look on Kakashi's face as he mentioned the dead instructors name. Along with him believing he was innocent. "You think pretty highly of him. I think I will accept the offer."

Kakashi tilted his head at Anko's words, "Huh?"

"I think I will be his instructor. Anyone who has the strength and determination to survive two years like this, I want to teach and guide him."

Kakashi began to laugh a little, "He will be a handful."

Anko smirked evilly, "I can handle him."

Kakashi would laugh a little louder, waving his hand. "I suppose he should watch out then huh."

Anko would nod with a grin on her face, "Yeah. By way do you have any idea what Genin you will have on your team tomorrow Kakashi?"

Kakashi shrugged a moment, none had past so why would he care at the moment. "We will just have to see."

"Grahhh." Shingo's body lunged forward from his near dead sleep.

Tsunade would look up from her spot she had been sleeping, her robe falling down, exposing a little of her chest. Her cheeks a little reddened from the Sake, it was late. "What is it.."

Shingo had a cold sweat, hand coming up to cup his face momentarily, his ears catching Tsunade's voice. "Nightmares."

Tsunade would stand, her robe falling loose exposing her nude form. Hand slightly outstretched to touch his forehead. "You just need to rest."

Shingo grumbled as he heard the robe crumple, then the scent of Sake. "Tsunade your drunk... You should be sleeping." His voice holding a minor annoyed sound.

Tsunade giggled when he through a small fit. "What you can't see me, so it's not a problem."

"However I can sense your body, I don't understand why you do this around me."

"What? I always sleep nude, you just happen to allow me to do it without any worry."

"Thats beside the point I am a male shinobi."

Tsunade's fingers would slide down his cheek, "Kanashibari no Jutsu." The temporary paralysis jutsu used to place the weary shinobi in a sleep like state.

Shingo's lips parted to object when he heard the words to a jutsu he did know. "St.." Words unable to do anything as he fell back on his pillow, Tsunade had played a dirty trick on him this time.

Tsunade smiled when he fell back on his pillow, yawning a momenther fingers tapping her lips. "Now you can sleep. Teehee." Tsunade blinked a moment, did she just say Teehee? Her body falling back upon the soft mat of her bed, a faint snoring sound would follow. Being drunk and tired did have an effect on the mind now didn't they.

The Hokage would stare out his window of his bedroom, "I wonder what this new wind will bring?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So why did you bring the heads of four Anbu shinobi?!" Ibiki would ask again in his husky voice.

Sweat beaded down the cheek of the young Shingo, his head remained lowered listening to the same question. "They were traitors, they ambushed us along with the traitor."

Ibiki would growl, "So why is it a mere Genin made it through all this by himself?!" Ibiki found interrogating someone without eyes a tad frustrating, reading him was nearly impossible.

"...Hayo-sama and the others gave their lives to help me take them down. I would have died if someone didn't treat my wounds." Shingo speaking solemnly.

"I find that hard to believe, you expect me to believe three Genin, and Jonin were able to take down three anbu and a renegade C rank criminal?"

"Its your choice to believe me.. Its true, I brought the heads to show they had been dealt with."

"You are not telling me something Shingo! You have been gone for two years, what happened!"

Shingo remained silent, "I cannot tell you. I promised someone I would keep this secret."

"What, are you telling me you abandoned your village without a second thought?!"

"No! I didn't say that!" Shingo jerked from his chair standing in that instance.

Ibiki slanted his eyes watching Shingo get angry, "Then what is it?!"

"I..."

"Stop. I have heard enough, I believe him." The Hokage was listening to the interrogation as he tapped a hand to his wooden cane.

Ibiki would nod, "If you say so. I just want some more answers than it's a secret."

"Do not worry, he has been through a lot, his words didn't hold any lies. I think he has his reasons for not telling all. If I had to carry my dead teamates home, I probably wouldn't want to talk about it either."

"But sir." Ibiki insisted.

The Hokage rose his left hand up to motion that was enough.

Ibiki would bow his head, "If you say so."

Shingo would swallow slowly, lifting a glass of water from a table which was in front of him.

The Hokage looked toward the young Genin speaking up, "A new team is being readied to work with you Shingo."

Shingo would bow and walk away, exiting the small room.

Ibiki shook his head, "Such a cold response, he didn't even ask about his team members."

"Its the rule of the shinobi never become to attached to ones teamates. To become unnattached from their emotions."

Ibiki nodded, it was understandable, but then again it was never easy to witness or show actions on it.

"Took you long enough." A male shinobi would speak up as Shingo stepped out into the main street.

"You are?" Shingo turning to face this shinobi, his head protector slid over his eyes, the blue bandana dangled over his shoulders.

"I am Koura Hashi. I was added to a team with you in it." The tall shinobi crossed his arms over his chest, several small kunai rested in his belt satchel.

"So that means the quiet one to my left is another member of this team?" Shingo turning to notice a rather quiet shinobi, he could sense very small amounts of power.

The male jumped realizing he was noticed, "Uh, umm sorry. I am Lao Tsung. Its nice to meet you." The male shinobi extending his hand out to Shingo.

Shingo said nothing and nodded, "So we are a new Genin team, who is our instructor?"

"Thats me!" The loud voice of Anko would pierce the quiet as she hooked Koura in a head lock.

Koura coughed and gagged, "Ack!!"

Shingo watched her slowly, she put off quite a bit of Chakra and something else he couldn't finger off hand, "Who is me? I lack vision to discern your voice yet?"

Anko blinked realizing her mistake, "I am Anko Mitarashi. You can call me Anko Sensai." She found herself enjoying the sound of that.

Lao would nod, "Yes Anko-sensai."

Koura was turning blue now, as he was close to fainting in Anko's tight grip.

Shingo quirked a brow, "You might want to let him go."

Anko blinked looking at Koura only to release her grip watching him fall to the ground with a thud. "Oops."

Shingo shook his head slowly, "What are your first orders then Anko-sensai?"

Anko's lips spread into a smile, "Training! Lets go! We need to do some running!"

Shingo blinked, "You serious?"

Anko would nod her head in affirment.

Lao would swallow, "I am not good at physical exercises."

Anko smiled wickedly, "Good means this will help us. Come on lets get the lead out." Anko shoving the three guys even if Koura was catching his breath. The four dissapearing into the streets to run however far she had wanted.

Tsunade would be resting on a small cushion, her sake cup still full. Which alone was unusual, eyes watching the sun as it began to set.

"Have a moment?" The voice of Kakashi would break the silence, when he appeared in the room.

Tsunade would cut her eyes toward the Copy Ninja debating only to ask. "What is it?"

"You know more about Shingo than you let on?"

Tsunade coughed hard, "Why would you say that?"

Kakashi grinned, "You just told me right there."

Tsunade sneered, "Baka."

Kakashi getting a more serious expression now, sliding his hands along his chest. "It also helps that you arrived in a mysterious one day, which lets me know you left earlier to arrive. You knew he was coming back."

Tsunade's eyes slanted toward Kakashi, "Why the interest?"

"Curiosity, a Genin of his skills just doesn't go dissapearing for two years with no reason."

"Curiosity killed the cat Copy Ninja."

"Glad I am not a cat then." Kakashi grinning to Tsunade who seemed to be quite defensive of the Genin.

"It doesn't matter, whats in the past is that. No reason to stick your nose in it."

"Well that is something I will agree with you about. However how is it he came back weaker than when he left two years ago."

Tsunade would swallow hard, how did Kakashi notice such small things, especially with one eye. "I don't know what you mean?"

Kakashi noticed the slight bit of frustration on Tsunade's face. "I think you do, but maybe he is just tired. Anko will push it out of him."

"Anko?" Tsunade asked inquistively.

"Yeah, she was named the instructor of the team with Shingo in it."

"I see." Tsunade closing her eyes letting the wind from the window brush over her body. "What of you Kakashi?"

Kakashi shook his head, "I will know tomorrow morning. I just figured I would come see if you were willing to share a little information on the returned sheep to our flock?"

Tsunade would just grin a moment, this called for a drink her sake glass lifted. The liquid being poured down her throat.

"Come on you lazy guys, just one hundred more tree jumps. Even a baby can do it." Anko exclaimed watching her three shinobi perform their task or at least try. It seemed like Shingo was struggling the most. "Come on Shingo, you were supposed to be some talented rookie, I am not seeing it."

Shingo would jump up to the trees branch and then down, only to repeat before stopping and slumping into the side of the tree to rest. Anko's words hitting his ears, "Sorry Anko-sensai."

Koura laughed, "Heh pathetic! I can do this all day. Come on Shingo, even Lao is keeping up."

Lao however was pouring small pools of sweat as he continued to jump up and down, he hadn't been to sure on what this training would help them accomplish.

"How is it going so far?" Kurenai would approach Anko, noticing the rigurous training of her Genin.

Anko smiled, "Its okay, I just expected more from Shingo. How about you Kurenai, looking forward to your first set of Genin?"

Kurenai would look to the exausted Shingo, only to snap out of it when Anko asked about her future Genin. "I am excited, I just hope I prove to be a good instructor."

Anko remembered that Kurenai had just become a Jonin not long ago. A smile on her face, "I think you will do fine. Remember you made Jonin at a real young age, a lot of people I know are double your age and still Chunins. So just take confidnce in the fact you became a Jonin thats far better than many. You will be a great teacher Kurenai."

Kurenai would offer a warm smile in return looking toward Anko and nodding, "I appreciate all of that. It helps me feel better about tomorrow."

"If you would like Kurenai, we can work our teams together a little. I am sure some joint C missions could help them."

"Thats not a bad idea, are you sure its okay?"

"Sure! I would like to see your Genin show that lazy Shingo what its like to really be a shinobi."

Kurenai listened to Anko speak of the blind shinobi, "Why are you so hard on him?"

Anko blinked, "I heard so much about him from the Hokage and Kakashi, that I expected more a lot more in fact. He just seems to be very average, how was he a top rookie? He seems to have limited Chakra control and even less Chakra stamina."

"I see, well maybe it was like most stories, being over exagerated."

"I hope so, but I will make him stronger, this intensive stamina training will do wonders. I just didn't expect him to be my weakest Shinobi on my Genin team."

"I guess I can understand that."

"Shingo!!! You rested enough get up!" Anko would throw a kunai toward the resting Shinobi.

Shingo turned his head toward the incoming item as he sensed the target, only to fall out of the tree landing on his knees. "Oof!"

Kurenai flinched when the blind shinobi fell out of the tree. "Maybe he is in need of some more healing?"

Anko sneered, "No he is just lazy, I know if Tsunade-hime was here, he had the best treatment imaginable."

"I will have to agree, but I won.." Kurenai would stop in her mid speech.

"Thats it! Wait till I get my hands on you!" Anko would run toward the blind shinobi.

Shingo darted his head toward the loud voice of Anko, she wasn't serious? That answer coming when she seemed to use a flickering technique. His form rising as he began to run away, leaping to several trees to flee.

Koura would shake his head, "I can't believe I am teamed up with that idiot..."

Lao would look to Koura as he blinked, "Its not so bad."

Koura would shake his head, noticing Kurenai looking toward them, "I think it is, we will never get any good missions with this weakling."

" I don't want to do dangerous missions till I have trained more. I also think with him on our team Anko-sensai won't be so rough on us. I wonder if she caught him?"

"I do n.."

"Ahhhh!!!!"

Kurenai, Lao, and Koura would flinch when they heard that scream, it seemed like the snake caught the rabbitt.


End file.
